Diabolik lovers
by terezaisgonnadie
Summary: What if it wasn't Yui who went to the creepy vampire mansion but someone different? The complete opposite of Yui. Chi Momoji? AyatoxOc KanatoxOc RaitoxOc etc...
1. Chapter 1

Note: my story will not go by the plot of the anime as I don't like going along the plot and like making up my own ideas.I might include some of the basic scenes. If you don't like it don't read it. Warning! strong language and maybe some +13 scenes

"you have to be fucking kidding me?" I said. I was standing in front of a large mansion like house, the rain was pouring down at me but I didn't care. i just wanted to fucking get out of here. I has my guitar in its cover bag on my back and my large sports backpack in my hands.

"this has to be a fucking misunderstanding!" I growled slowly walking towards the large doors. I grabbed the knock thing and let go, the knock seemed to echo in the house. Silence. No one seemed to answer. The door suddenly opened making me stare at it in amazement. I walked inside shaking my wet ginger hair in hopes to at least get some water out of it.

"this place looks depressing" I looked around the long hall decorated with red long carpet and white walls. "Hello?" I shouted but got no answer. "explore time!" I said fist pumping the air. I looked around and saw a figure laying on a green antique couch. He had rusty red hair and his eyes were clothes. He was wearing some kind of uniform trying to create a 'punk/goth style'.

"*snicker* Wake up" I said poking his cheek. I pulled away quick because his body was as cold as ice. "what's going on?" i mumbled and set my guitar and bag on the floor and knelt in front of him. I putted my ear where his heart is. There was no pulse.

"I better call the ambulance, or maybe I can let his body rot here forever" snickering at the stupid idea I grabbed my phone from my hoodie pocket and pressed down few buttons until it was snatched away from me.

"you're so noisy" a sleepy voice said. I looked up and saw piercing green eyes staring down at me. "you're not dead?" I asked dumbly.

"why are you here?" he ignored my question and that made me angry, I don't like being ignored by arrogant dickeads.

"i was sent here by my father" I said getting up, I brushed my black skaters skirt from the dirt and looked down at the guy. "problem?" His arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me down pinning me to the couch, his large body was hovering over mine and I stared into those light green eyes of his.

"you smell so sweet" he said and leaned down licking my neck. It send shivers down my spine but that was soon covered by disgust and anger.

"I'm not some kind of candy that you can go around and lick whenever you please to" I said kicking him in the stomach. He made a 'oof' sound and I quickly got up from the couch.

"why you little" he said and jumped at me pinning me to the floor. "how dare you disobey yours truly?" he growled and I stared at him un amused.

"I can do whatever I want cockmunch" I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Ayato, this is a guest hall, we greet our guests here. Please take your private stuff in your room" I heard a sassy clever like voice say. The guy named Ayato growled and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Reiji" he said getting off me.

"who are you" the Reiji guy said. I finally had a better look at him as I was getting of the floor and again brushing my skirt off. He had black/blue hair that looked a bit like bed hair and ruby red eyes, he had black glasses on the bridge of his nose and he was glaring at Ayato.

"Hello my name is Chi Momoji, my father has send me here to live with you to become more of a lady" I bowed and snickered at my fathers reasons, so what if I'm a '**bit**' of a naughty girl but seriously he needs to send me to this shit hole?

"I haven't heard of such a thing" Reiji mumbled, I stared at him dumbly titling my head to the side.

"the fuck?" I mumbled and Reiji or gave me a narrowed look.

"come with me, please take her bags" an old man appeared behind me making me squeak in surprise and jumping away from him much to Ayato's amusement who was laughing. He then disappeared and i had to follow the creepy Reiji.

We were sitting in what looked like the living room. It had blue and black sofas everywhere and i could heard fire cracking somewhere. This is weird.

"now please tell us about yourself and how you got into the house" Reiji said and I relaxed on the couch crossing my legs.

"My name is Chi Momoji, father has send me here saying that my relatives will take care of me so I would become a lady. He says that my attitude is appalling and that you weird ass people can help me"

"I knew I smelled a cute human girl" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a guy wearing the same uniform as Reiji and Ayato but he had a black hoodie on and a hat. His hair was much like Ayato's but a bit lighter and his eyes a darker shade of green. I glared at him but he was gone and I could feel someone breathing down on my neck.

"let me taste you" he said licking my cheek.

"let me have a sample" a childish doom voice said and someone licked my ear on the other side.

"ew, ew, ew saliva everywhere" I said wiping the spots with my hoodies sleeve. I glared at the guy with a hat that had magically appeared next to me and then at the other guy. He had violet hair and eyes, I couldn't help but notice the dark bags under his eyes and a cute pirate teddy in his arms.

"your so loud" an annoyed voice said, great more saliva spreader? A guy with white hair covering his right red eye came in pretty annoyed I must add.

"you interrupted my sleep" he said and went to lean on the wall nearby.

"does anyone know about this lady coming over?" silence.

"He called, he said that he will be sending her over" a voice said. I looked around and saw a guy laying on one of the couches, he had blonde hair and earphones in his ears listening to quiet music.

"he said not to kill her, we have to treat her with respect" his eyes opened revealing light ocean blue eyes, his eyes are so cool.

"alright let us introduce. That there is Sue the eldest son, I'm Reiji, Ayato,Raito,Kanato and Subaru" Raiji said pointing everyone out. I nodded but still was pretty annoyed, so I have to stay in this hell with six guys that love spreading saliva. Hell no.

"nice to meet you everyone but i would rather just go back home, no offence but you're all creepy as fuck" i said getting up.

"but you need this" Ayato said and showed me my black blackberry curve. I glared at him and tried to snatch it back but tripped and fell on Ayato.

"well hello Melon" he said, I glared at him with hatred. I have been called that a lot by my bullies. I chest is a bit large for my age and i hate it for this reasons. Subaru suddenly appeared next to us and I quickly got up trying to get the phone from Subaru now that he magically somehow got it.

"give it back" I said jumping up as I only reached up to his chin and he was holding the phone in the air out of my reach.

"you will not need this" he said and crushed my phone, I stopped jumping and stared at him. His strength was inhuman.

"bully" I said glaring at him and quickly turning on my heel and heading for the door. But because Jashin hates me I slipped and fell on the floor scraping my knee, there was a little bit of blood on it and I pouted. I looked up at all the guys and nearly freaked. They were all staring at me, there eyes were glowing red and a killing aura was around them.

"V-Vampires?"

thanks for reading, I will put in the next chapter how Chi looks like promise.


	2. Chapter 2

hey im back humans! ;) x just went to get dinner so im ready to go XP u might all think that this chapter is weird but I'm hyper right now so don't ask!

My head is hurting, my poor no brane. I slowly opened my silver eyes and saw pink curtains. Oh dear, pink.

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" I screamed and kicked the pink blanket off me and got out of the pink ugly bed. "i can't believe i slept on that shit" I mumbled and sat down on the floor, the carpet was pink too but I was too annoyed to do anything about it. I looked at the ugly white and pink night gown and wondered who in the hell changed me into this the other night, I hope it wasn't Raito.

"what the hell happened last night?" I whispered, then it came to me. Meeting all these weird guys, my phone being crushed and v-vampires. Oh dear Jashin. I quickly touched my neck and checked if there were no bite marks.

"whew, but I'm not saved yet" i said and looked around narrowing my eyes. "I must become a ninja" I bolted up and jumped over the bed only to trip again and landed face first on the other side of the bed near my bag and guitar.

"you're so amusing" I heard someone laugh. My eye twitched and I sat up properly so you could only see my head from the other side of the bed.

"go away Ayato, I have no need for your ugly face to be in my presence"

"don't be so mean,melon" he said and my eye twitched again.

"you got loads of nerve, talking to the almighty ninja Chi" I said and he stared at me like if I was some kind of freak who ran away from the mental hospital.

"you're weird" he mumbled and I glared at him.

"so are you"

"you're more"

"no you're" I said standing up and stomping my foot in process like a little kid.

"you're so cute when you get angry" he purred and I smirked.

"well I'm about to get fucking adorable" I jumped over the bed again, succeeding this time and launched myself at Ayato making him fall on the floor with me on top of him.

"Good morning, little bitch" I heard Raito say from behind , of all the nicknames he could have chosen.

"good morning, pussylicker" I said smirking. I pinned Ayato under me, my legs were on each side of him and I pinned his arms to his body. My _thing _was on top of his but I didn't notice at that time.

"I am a pussylicker, what of it?" Raito said and i stared at him for a while. The hell he just admitted that he likes to lick girls _things. _Oh dear dirty mind, dirty mind. I shook my head and heard laughing under me.

"you feel so good on me" Ayato said and that's when I realized.

"SHIT!" I said jumping up from Ayato. He only smirked and brushed himself off while standing up. And as for my bad luck, I just had to jump and land into someones chest. That person happened to be Raiji and he was glaring at me.

"you have no manners" he growled and I smiled innocently.

"No shit Sherlock, thanks for stating the obvious" I stood on his foot 'accidentally' and he hissed at me hatefully.

"but it's so early" i whined and looked at the clock, half past five.

"you're a mortal and wonder in the brought daylight, since you will be living with us you will have to adapt like us. Get changed in your school uniform" Reiji said and pointed at my bed where laid a girl's uniform, with a shirt. Dun Dun Duuuun.

"I am not wearing that shit" I said in sassy tone and clicked my fingers "do I look like a slut?" I said turning around to accepting to see the three vampires but there was no one there.

"why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" I said gloomily. "maybe this is my chance to get out of here" I tip toed over to the door and opened it quietly. Only to see Kanato standing there holding his teddy. When he saw me he smiled creepily and started walking over towards me. I quickly shut the door and slid down on the floor.

"shit that guy is creepy"

I walked down the stairs being me, I was late and all the vampire brothers stared at me.

"what are you wearing?" Reiji said angrily. I was wearing the school uniform my way, I kept the skirt because it was just better then with some jeans, over knee sock, black combat boots, the shirt and tie. I tossed the blazer away, ok I didn't throw it away I burned it. And instead I was wearing my black hoodie and around my neck were my headphones with my Ipod in my pocket. i also grabbed my guitar that was on my back in its case.

"the uniform, four eyes" I snickered and walked down the remaining steps. Reiji gave me a narrowed look but I brushed him off and walked ahead. Ayato and Raiko were behind me and i could feel their green eyes scanning my body.

"I'm not some kind of meat" I growled and got in the black long limo. To my discomfort Ayato and Raito sat on either side of me. I could still feel their stares at me, I set my guitar between my legs and putted my headphones on and just clicked a random song, which happened to be 'Marina and the diamonds Oh no' . I stared down at my feet and tapped my feet to the beat of the music. I zoomed out halfway through the song but a hand started to stroke my inner thigh, you did not.

"get your skanky hands of me pussylicker" I growled putting my headphones around my neck and glared at Raito.

"but you look so good" Ayato said from the other side of me and licked my neck. I cringed and wiped the spot with my hoodies sleeve.

"ew saliva of cockmuncher" i said and tried not to vomit.

"your attitude is appalling, and you Ayato. I told you to take your private stuff to your room, we do not want to see you sucking onto this mortal" well thanks Reiji, you just couldn't choose better words.

I sadly had my classes with Ayato and Kanato, kill me fucking now. I sat in the seat by the window in front of Kanato and settled my guitar by the wall and grabbed my headphones and started listening to music resting my head on my hand with my eyes closed and tapping to the beat again. I felt someone jab me into the shoulder and I opened my eyes glaring at the human fucking being. Next to my deck stood an ugly blonde, you know the ones who walk around school thinking that they own the place. The had bleached blonde hair, too much makeup that it was nearly dripping off her face - she had black drawn on eyebrows, ugly pinklipstic, fake eyelashes and too much foundation that it was making her orange that it nearly blinded my beautiful innocence. On either side of her stood two girls, one had black hair with a side fringe trying to look 'emo slut' but shit man it's not working babe, her makeup was as bad as barbies and her clothes were just, eugh. On the other side stood a girl with ginger hair like mine but my was a bit lighter and more of a natural and healthy looking.

"Ew look at you, did they let you out of the mental hospital today" barbie laughed while the other two joined.

"How did you know?" I asked faking excitement "You know I saw you there the other day, do you remember me?" i said pointing to my face " in the girls toilets you were kissing with the cleaning lady" I said smirking when she glared at me.

"what the hell you're on about bitch" by now the whole class was around us, Ayato and Kanato were behind me and I could feel Ayato smirking.

"Oh was that a secret or something? Don't worry" I said "it will stay a secret" I whispered winking.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the barbie screamed. I just smirked and got up and started to glare at her.

"fun time is over bitch, insult me one more time and I will not hesitate to make that ugly face of your's even uglier" she stared at me with wide eyes, she was scared and so were her little minions.

"now, stop wasting my time. I have life to live and bitches to annoy" I said sitting down. Everyone went back to their seats and the class begun, the teacher didn't notice anything except for barbies scared face.

"come on melon, let's skip" Ayato said after the first class and I shook my head no. "you will not disobey your's truly" he said grabbing my arm. I quickly grabbed my guitar and Ayato started dragging me out of the school. We caught a taxi home, let me tell you the ride was creepy! Ayato was staring at my body hungrily and keep on tried to touch me somewhere but i would slap his hand away. Ayato paid the driver when he stopped at 'our' house and then dragged me towards the house and up the sets of stairs until we stopped in front of a black painted door that said **Do Not Enter, Your's truly **in big bold red letters. Oh Jashin help me. He opened the door and pushed me in, I fell on the floor my guitar being forced out of my hands and thrown somewhere. I could hear it breaking and let out an annoyed moan.

"you will buy me a new one" I said into the darkness. Darkness, is all I could see. The light switched on and I saw Ayato with no shirt on, literally he was shirtless!

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I screamed at him. He slowly walked over to me and I pushed myself back every time he would take a step closer. My back hit something soft and I quickly looked up, it was a bed. Oh dear Jashin.

"you look so good when you panic" Ayato said, he was now in front of my face smiling evilly with hunger and lust in his eyes. "it makes me want to take you here and now. I might just do it" He said and licked my neck.

"ew, ew, ew saliva" i said cringing and hitting him in the chest, he didn't budge. So I started pulling his hair only receiving a moan from him. His fangs finally pierced my pale white skin and I let out a cry.

"ouch that hurts" I cried only feeling Ayato smirk.

"you taste so good" he pulled away and licked his lips, some of my blood was falling from his chin and I could feel a trail floating down my neck. Ayato grabbed my small hands with only one and pinned them above my head. With his free hand untied my tie and threw it somewhere. He then started to unbutton my shirt until you could see my black lacey bra.

"i like your bra, but it will have to come off" he said and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and quickly pulled my hoodie and shirt off at the same time. I felt exposed and helpless.

"you look so good" he purred and started to suck on the skin on my collarbone, leaving a big blue hickey soon after.

"cockmuncher" I mumbled and he pulled on my hair making my head look up away from his face.

"do not call me that" he growled and let go of me walking off somewhere in his room. I didn't care that I was nearly revealed I bolted up quickly but my head started to spin and I sat back down.

"don't try to run away" he said and something clicked around both of my wrist. I looked up and saw that i was tied to the bedpost with both of my hands.

"this is just fucked up, I'm going to get raped by a vampire" I mumbled and Ayato snickered. The door opened and in came the little creepy lilota kid Kanato.

"Reiji said that all of us should go and attend dinner immediately" he said sweetly and I thanked him silently. Ayato growled and unlocked me from the cuffs. i didn't care that both of them saw my black lacy bra, I got up quickly leaving my clothes and now broken guitar and headed out the door running down the hallway. In the hallways I saw Raito who stared at me dumbly while I past him. I passed Sue who gave me this weird look of desire. I ran into my room and closed the door behind me sliding down onto the carpet.

"what a fucking day"


	3. Chapter 3

HEEEY Chapter 3 is up :) thanks for all of you reviews ! it made me happy ^_^ x and about the swearing I'm sorry but I sweat alot in real life! It's in my nature ;P x

The next day I woke up in that ugly pink bed, the ugly decorated room and wearing my usual pyjamas! Yay it was a baggy Green Day t-shirt and some underwear, yup you just have to love my style. i kicked the blankets off me and walked over to my Ipod and plugged it to a mini monkey speaker that I brought with me and played 'Marina and the diamonds: The outsider' i don't give a shit if the others are asleep! I will do what the fuck I want and when I want, come on people it's Saturday night! (bleh yes I have to wake up around this time like those stupid cockmunchers)

"Feeling like a loser, Feeling like a bum. Sitting on the outside observing the fun. Don't get on my bad side I can work a gun" i sang and jumped on my ugly pink bed making my hands into a gun and getting into a random position and pointing at myself in the mirror that was opposite the bed "Hop in the backseat baby, I'll show you some fun" I smirked and winked at myself in the mirror. "These people are really weird, and they're giving me the fear. Just because you know my name, dosen't mean you know my game" I sang and started jumping up and down on my bed singing along this awesome song. When I was so into the song I didn't realize that there were people in the room while I still jumped around half naked. When the song ended I took a dramatic bow with my eyes closed and fell backwards on the bed *sigh*.

"well look at you,melon" i heard a voice say and froze.

"fuck" I groaned and hit myself in the forehead. Ayato was suddenly above me, he had me pinned down with my hands on both of my hands and his legs were somehow interviewed with mine.

"*sigh* Ayato get off me" i groaned and started to struggle under him, wiggling didn't help so I will have to do it the pro way, scream and shout :P.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shouted, that didn't affect him. NOOO he looked amused! He leaned down and licked my neck.

"ew saliva" I cringed, I got ready for the big pain when he bites me but it never came. I will admit it, it was a pure bliss. Ayato started nibbling my neck slowly, anywhere searching for 'the spot'. I moaned and felt Ayato smirked which made me pout.

"Jerk *moan*" I just couldn't take it, this felt so good. My hand slid into his red rusty hair and I pulled on them softly.

"look at you enjoying this, melon"

"you're such a bastard" I said. He bit my collarbone softly and I grabbed onto his hair harder. "ahh"

"Ayato what are you doing with my little bitch" Someone said behind us. Ayato groaned and looked behind him. I looked over Ayato's shoulder and saw Raito. Oh dear lord.

"let me join ya" he smirked and was next to Ayato in a blink of an eye. Ayato just struggled and returned to my collarbone while Raito climbed on the bad near my tight. Oh dear jashin I'm scared right now. I felt pain in on my collarbone and hissed.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed as Ayato's fangs pierced my delicate pale skin. I then felt another pain where my left tight was, it was Raito. Sucking the blood out of me, just when Ayato wasn't enough. No Raito had to join in. I screamed in pain arching my back and tried to wiggle away from these two bloodsuckers.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" I suddenly found this magical strength in me, both of them were pushed away by this invisible barrier that surrounded me and hit the walls creating a large crack in them. I can't believe I'm being used like this. Anger,angrier,explosions.

"I'M NOT HERE FOR YOUR FUCKING ENTERTAINMENT! I'M NOT A BLOOD BAG THAT YOU CAN JUST TOSS AROUND AND PLAY AROUND WITH! NEXT TIME I WILL NOT HOLD BACK" I screamed and took a breath about to finish my speech but someone grabbed me around the neck and smashed into the wall behind me still with his hand on my neck choking the air out of me.

"let...go" I breathed out and then everything went black.

Few hours later

I woke up with hurting wrist and ankles. My head was hanging down and I could feel something trailing down my neck. I looked up at my wrists and noticed that I was chained to a wall. Panicking I looked around and saw a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling just swinging around creepily. In a middle of this dark cold room was a metal table with leather belts, there was dried blood everywhere and some of the still wet blood was falling down on the floor creating a bloody puddle. My eyes widened and I looked around panicking, there was a small table with looked to me like some professional scissors and other weird shit.

"where am I?" I mumbled, my head started to spin suddenly and I saw the door open in the far dark corner.

"you're awake" I recognize that voice, Reiji?

"what did you do to me?" I mumbled with my head still spinning and my vision was getting blurry, Reiji walked over to me and grabbed my chin between two of his fingers getting right onto my face.

"just some experiments" he smiled evilly and walked over to the metal table with the weird scissors, he grabbed this huge needle and filled it with some bloody red liquid.

"what, what are you doing with that?" I asked drowsily.

"turning you into one of us" he smirked and that's when I backed out from shock.

SORRY! so sorry for such a late update! but me and my friends were having this funny 'argument' on facebook and I just couldn't stop being the sassy bitch that I'm ;) I hope u liked this and I know its shit and I tried not to swear a lot but here it is! If I can I will update tomoz but I will probably update my Kuroko no basket one ;P see ya and goodnight humans !x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for all of your comments! they made my day! and ItsTonni ur right! she has to cuss and i dont care anymore! im writing this my way :DDD anyway thatnks for everything guys!

Chapter 4

I awoke in and noticed that I was back in the dark room.

"oh for Jashin's sake" I mumbled, my neck was killing me and I felt kind of sick. What was that red thing that he had in that injection and what did he mean by making me one of them? So many questions running through my head made my poor no brain hurt and I hung my head in defeat.

"so you're awake?" I heard the sassy voice of Reiji say, prick.

"what did you do to me?" I glared at Reiji when he came out of the shadows and into the small light that the lightbulb had to offer.

""I simply made you one of us" he grinned evilly, I could see his fangs and glared at him. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him but got cut from two sharp pointy teeth. Wait?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed at him, he just kept on grinning and walked over to me and pulled out sets of keys from his back pocket. He started to unlock the chains on my legs and then on my right hand, when he unlocked my left hand I fell on the floor because my body felt so heavy from being chained to that wall for who knows how long.

"get up" Reiji now growled, I groaned and just laid there curled up in a ball "get up I said" he said not so calmly anymore.

"alright" I mumbled and tried to get up, It was hard for me to stand up straight because my vision was all blurry and I could see two Reiji, the two incarnations of Satan.

"now I will answer your question" he said on crossed his arms over his chest.

"what is it then" I said inpatient.

"but you will have to do something in return"

"spill it"

"whenever any of the brothers tells you to do something you will do it"

"fuck that"I said and started walking towards the weird metal table to lean on it, in hopes to get my vision back.

"then you will not find out what you're" he said with that sassy tone, I just wanted to punch him And that's what I did. I turned around and ran over to him- I was somehow really fast- and aimed to punch. HE sadly moved away and I punched the wall behind him leaving a large crack.

"I know what I am" I mumbled " you turned me into a vampire" I turned around and glared at him.

"you're really special Chi, you weren't even a human before" he said and I stared at him like if he was the one who was let out of the mental hospital and not me " before you came here some vampire blood was in your system. You're a special type of vampire who is only born every 100 of human years" I fell on the floor from all the new explanation and because I was getting extremely dizzy.

. "so what will you do to me now?" I asked looking up at Reiji. He 'swagged' over to me and grabbed my chin in between his slender fingers.

"we're going to keep you, there's a legend that if this special kind of vampire returns feeling to another vampire the vampire will be a powerful as the special one. I injected some of my blood into your system to awake your true self"

"do I have any say in this?" I glared into his eyes. He smiled creepily and crashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I tried pulling away, i hit his chest as hard as I could and he flew away fro me and crashed into the metal table.

"you will regret this" he mumbled rubbing his eyes, he lost his glasses from the impact and I saw them laying near the door. I scrambled myself somehow and ran over to the the door. I stepped on Reiji's glasses and broke them into two pieces making the glass shatter around. I forced the door open and saw stairs going up, with no other chance I took the stairs and arrived in the greeting hall, where I met Ayato. I saw him laying on the same couch as the date I met him and tried to tiptoe away from him but failed when I felt arms around my waist.

"and where have you been lately?" he whispered seductively "and why do you smell of my brother?" he sniffed the crook of my neck and lightly nibbled on it.

"far away from you" I was about to elbow him in the ribs but someones arm stopped me, I looked up and saw Kanato with his creepy smile and the pirate teddy in his other arm.

"fuck"I said and shook his hand away and wiggled away from Ayato and started running upstairs, I opened the nearest door and got in shutting it behind me. I could hear sets of footsteps going past the door and let out a long sigh of relief.

"what are you doing here?" someone behind me said annoyed. I froze and robotically turned around, I just noticed it was a bathroom. The walls were decorated with gold wallpaper, the furniture and the bathroom was white and gold. Bu guess who was in the bath? Fucking Shuu listening to music completely DRESSED while the bath was full of water!

"I was running away from Kanato and Ayato, and why are you wearing clothes? You will catch a cold" I said grabbing a towel from the side and walking over to him. He ignored me and just rested his head on the edge on the bath, I sighed and knelt near his head poking him in the cheek.

"i said get out, you will catch a cold" I got up and my head started to spin again. "fuck" I couldn't stand anymore and suddenly I felt cold water pinching my skin. When my vision was finally better I found myself sitting in between Shuu's legs with my own sticking over the edge.

"you're so clumsy" he chuckled and grabbed my left hand that was the closest to him. I noticed that there was a small cut on it, it must have happened when I fell in. He kissed the cut and then started to lick the blood of it. His eyes started to turn red little bit and he left my hand alone and leaned in closer and nuzzled my neck.

"why do you smell like my brother?" he growled, this is the first time I have seen him angry, its shit ass scary.

"well... eh, you see~ AHHH FUCK!" I said but screamed at the end because he bit me. It took me by the surprise, but it didn't hurt just like back then. Right now it sended tingles down my spine and I shivered.

"I see what he did there" he smirked and licked the cut of all the blood. I grabbed his blonde hair and tilted his head to the side to get a better access to his neck and bit down. He shivered and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"well well, what have we here?" someone said and I pulled away, at that time Shuu and me froze and just stared at the thing in front of us.


End file.
